1. Field of the Invention
This Arena Baseball Game invention pertains to games and more particularly to an improved baseball helmet and interactive synch system for using a microphone smart device object at a sporting event. The information in this section deals exclusively with communication between the player to player and the coaches. Other types of signals, such as signals between the coach, catcher and infielders, will be discussed in later sections.
The present invention can include systems and methods for integrating sensors for tracking a user's performance metrics into media devices and accessories therefor, thereby reducing or eliminating the need for additional independent monitoring devices. In one embodiment of the present invention, headset also can be equipped with one or more physiological sensors. For example, sensors can include one or more infrared photodetectors for tracking the user's temperature, heat flux, and heart rate.
It also is known to provide such headsets with connectors to allow their rechargeable batteries to be charged. In some cases, the connector is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, allowing the headset to be charged by plugging it into the USB port of a computer or other device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Putting microphones directly on players may allow viewers to hear the players talking; however, these microphones will allow the players and coaches to convey strategies to fans. Wireless headsets for devices with audio inputs and outputs are well known. For example, headsets using the low-power spread-spectrum protocol known as BLUETOOTH® are commonly used with, e.g., mobile telephones, media players, electronic game consoles, radios and television sets.
Clear communication between the pitcher and catcher is vitally important to successful baseball. Obviously the catcher and pitcher cannot verbally communicate, so, they must communicate through a series of hand signals. The most common way for the catcher to relay a sign to the pitcher, or call a pitch, is using the fingers of his throwing hand. The signal is given from the squatting position and the hand should be positioned between the legs and be back up against or close to your cup. Watch that your hand is not too low or your signs will be visible under your body.
In the past, television broadcasters have put microphones around the perimeter, but outside of, the playing field. These microphones can pick up spurious crowd noise as well as noise from players when the players are not on the field. However, these microphones do not reliably pick up sounds from the playing field. Thereby, there is a need to allow viewers and listeners to hear more sounds from the playing field so that they feel closer to and more involved with the game.
Thus, there is a need for a system that uses microphones within the playing field that do not interfere with the play or view of the game, and that can reliably pick up and transmit sounds from the playing field.
Combinations of communication devices U.S. Pat. No. 7,971,782 and sport interaction are disclosed in WO/2008/118261A1, US20090268921, US20100045241, U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,513 to Dorogusker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,849 to Hill; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,488 to Gales. Lastly, design helmets U.S. Pat. Nos. D332,507, D620,203 or helmets with headsets in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,003,631 and 6,732,381. Agnoff discloses an Oscillating watch winder in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,929, Morrissey U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,226 cap and shield.
As illustrated by a large body of prior art, including the above-noted patents, and a large number of commercial devices, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve helmets, headsets and their methods of fabrication. Nothing in the prior art, however, suggests the present inventive combination of materials and method steps as herein described and claimed. The present invention achieves its purposes, objects and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful and unobvious combination of components and method steps which improve safety, comfort and noise abatement performance.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a helmet formed of a rigid shell and, internally thereof, equipped with a communication device.
It is still a further objection of this invention to size and position headsets in helmets to accommodate the individual needs of the wearer.
It is a further object of the present invention to fabricate helmets with headsets which abate the maximum amount of noise and provide the greatest amount of safety and comfort to the user.